


Даже гении попадают в неловкие ситуации

by Ruata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Сакура изобрела новую технику, при которой стало возможно собирать чакру в одном участке тела и менять его, заставляя медленно менять структуру и дервенеть. Что могло пойти не так, а?





	

**Author's Note:**

> немного дендрофилии с прегетом еще никому не помешали :з да, это ворнинг
> 
> спасибо Пуху за мотивацию и Shaman-QueenYu за вычитку (੭ु｡╹▿╹｡)੭ु⁾⁾

Шикамару с шумом выдохнул, мысленно досчитав до тысячи. Проверенная временем техника впервые дала сбой и не успокоила — руки предательски потели, а лицо пылало, словно факел. У него даже уши горели от стыда, что не случалось с ним давным-давно — с тех самых пор, как мать перестала за них таскать. Словно в детство вернулся.

— Не переживай, все будет нормально, — неуверенно улыбнулась Сакура, явно стараясь приободрить. И от этого Шикамару стало только хуже. — Я попытаюсь направить свою чакру, чтобы привести твою... в норму, — Сакура замялась и на мгновение смущенно отвела взгляд. Шикамару знал, что ниндзя-медиков ничем не удивишь, но Сакура, походу, с таким еще не сталкивалась. И правда, с его-то удачей.

Что ж, Шикамару никого не мог винить в этом, разве что только самого себя. Тренировки проходили идеально, без сучка без задоринки. Успокоиться — да он вообще был самым спокойным в этой буйной деревне! — было плевым делом, но потом приходилось учиться управлять своей чакрой по-новому. Собирать ее в одном участке тела и менять его, заставляя медленно менять структуру и дервенеть. Новая разработка Сакуры, которая могла сослужить им всем добрую службу: попробуй извлечь образец ДНК из самого обычного дерева, которое до этого было телом шиноби. Или заставить одервенеть место вокруг раны, чтобы не потерять много крови. В общем, куда ни глянь, одни сплошные плюсы.

До сегодняшнего дня.

— Я своей чакрой больше в жизни не воспользуюсь, — мрачно пообещал Шикамару, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая стену напротив.

— Уверена, что все будет хорошо. Просто мне придется немного попотеть, — Сакура подтащила стул к кровати, неприятно проскрипев ножками по полу, и села. — Только, боюсь, тебе придется... снять их, — Сакура сделала неловкий взмах рукой. — Мне предстоит тонкая работа, одежда может помешать.

Шикамару почувствовал, как румянец быстро перетек и на шею — да что там, у него все тело загорелось. Сакура неловко выпрямилась на краешке стула, сжимая руки на коленях. 

— Хорошо, — наконец сдался он. Негнущимися пальцами подхватил резинку штанов, приподнялся и стащил их, а потом медленно и обреченно перевел взгляд вниз.

Из трусов у него по-прежнему торчал сучок. Вполне обычный, ничем не примечательный — да тысячи таких. Вот только теперь он у Шикамару был вместо члена.

Лицо Сакуры пошло ярко-красными пятнами, а руки, которые она осторожно вытянула над его пахом, зримо дрожали. Но она все равно перевела взгляд на лицо Шикамару и постаралась улыбнуться. Он был ей благодарен за маленькую поддержку, даже несмотря на всю эту неловкую ситуацию. 

Поначалу он не почувствовал ничего, а потом, через несколько томительных мгновений, все изменилось. В паху легко защекотало, а за этим последовал такой яркий всплеск энергии, что у Шикамару закружилась голова: казалось, что сучок наливается соками, которые тянет прямо из его тела, его чакры. Наверно, вот так чувствует себя земля, в которой начинает прорастать молодое семечко. Шикамару задыхался, потел и всеми силами старался удержаться и не метаться по кровати — Сакура и так на него поглядывала взволнованно, он не хотел пугать ее еще больше. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал подобного, да для таких ощущений у него даже не нашлось бы слов. А затем, после мучительно приятного накала, он почувствовал легкое облегчение.

Теперь уже Сакура выпустила со свистом воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Шикамару приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вниз... 

Сучок зазеленел. Он весь покрылся маленькими зелеными листочками, которые легонько трепетали от ветерка из окна.

Шикамару опять упал на спину и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.

— И это тогда, когда я думал, что ничего хуже уже не может случиться.

В ответ раздался странный булькающий звук, и Шикамару чуть-чуть сдвинул локоть, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело.

Сакура изо всех сил старалась сдержать смех, зажимая рот рукой. Плечи у нее так и подрагивали, и чакра на руке, все еще вытянутой над его пахом, светилась то ярче, то темнее. Деревце отбрасывало причудливые тени на стену.

У Шикамару даже не хватило сил, чтобы возмутиться. Наконец Сакура отсмеялась и стерла слезы из уголков глаз.

— Прости, я не должна была. Но ничего не могла с собой поделать, это было так неожиданно и мило, — вполне искренне и немного виновато извинилась она.

— Представляю, — буркнул Шикамару в ответ, но не смог заставить себя разозлиться: Сакура теперь выглядела куда спокойнее и увереннее, чем до этого. Чем спокойнее она, тем лучше у нее пойдет эта ее "тонкая работа". Да и он себя неожиданно почувствовал лучше. Самую чуточку.

— Оно истощает твою чакру, — через несколько минут сказала Сакура, и Шикамару напрягся.

— И что, после этого оно пропадет?

— Я думаю, что да. Тем более, что, похоже, все и так скоро закончится.

Шикамару закрыл глаза и немного расслабился, чувствуя на своей коже приятное тепло от чакры Сакуры и совсем другое тепло внутри себя. Это тепло обволакивало и убаюкивало, и Шикамару почувствовал, как у него начали слипаться глаза. Что-то щекотно опустилось ему на живот, и Шикамару распахнул глаза. Листочки на сучке пожухли, утратили свои сочные краски и начали медленно осыпаться. В какой-то мере это было даже красиво, был вынужден признаться себе Шикамару, хоть вместе с каждым падающим листочком он чувствовал себя все слабее и слабее. Наконец, через несколько долгих мгновений сучок помутнел, потерял четкость и начал расплываться на глазах. Шикамару моргнул, и вот у него опять был его старый добрый член, засыпанный маленькими листиками. Шикамару не сдержал радостный вскрик, увидев его.

Сакура тактично отвернулась, пока он натягивал штаны непослушными руками. Листочки неприятно кололи нежную кожу, но сейчас он точно не будет с ними разбираться — сил осталось только на то, чтобы откинуться обратно на кровать. "Надо будет отблагодарить Сакуру", — только и успел подумать Шикамару, прежде чем провалился в глубокий сон.


End file.
